


Interstice

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, The Force be with you, Zine, liminal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 'Songs of Innocence, Songs of Experience'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstice

Twilight: contrasts meet  
Grey, dim, mist-enshrouded  
At the cusp twixt day and dark

Eager youth may join  
With armored age  
In sacred space

Or shaken knowledge  
With blithe motion  
In liminality

In the intersection  
Grows new light, new life  
In the interstices

May love ignited  
Renewed, expressed  
In the Force make balance


End file.
